creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Pvt. Metz
17th of October, 1996 It was on the 17th of October, 1996. I remember I was ill since a week, so I couldn't go outside of my house. I used to live in a little village in the south of Germany, not far from the French border. I had only recently birthday, a few weeks back. I was 15. I normally didn't watch the neighborhood, but I was bored and the batteries for my Gameboy were empty. So I used to watch the neighborhood for some days. 19th of October, 1996 I still used to watch the neighborhood... but today ... it was so weird. The birds had fallen silent, and the wind was so ... odd. But there were more weird things, normally we had snow first in December. But it started to snow. "It isn't weird if snow starts earlier", I thought. However, usually when the snow comes, there are always kids, who play in the snow. There weren't any kids or people on the street. It was very weird. My father was away for some weeks; my mother drove in the city, about 20 miles away. The most weird thing of all was the ... fog. We never had fog at this time, NEVER! On the other side of the village was a forest, which I could see through my window. I couldn't see very good through the fog, but I saw the silhouette of a man with a helmet. He disappeared into the woods. It was a very weird day...so I used to watch TV. 20th of October, 1996 I got fit and met some of my friends.I told them about the silhouette, but they did not believe me. I started to walk home at about 4 PM. There was still this creepy atmosphere. When I passed the woods, I saw the silhouette again, with that strange helmet. I dunno... why, I really dunno, but I .. I .... followed the silhouette. I knew the woods, very very well... but I got to an area which I never seen in my life. It was rough terrain, with much trees around it. Then I lost the silhouette of the man. I... I ... thought I went crazy. I decided to get some info about the forest in the library. 21st of October, 1996 I didn't get much info about the forest. But there was an interesting thing about it, I found it in the city archives: "On the 4th of October, 1944 allies started to attack the area. The Wehrmacht sent about 34 Messerschmitts (German fighting plane). No one came back alive." I remember I heard about that. My grandfather was a combat pilot, he was shot down over the region. It was like I was possessed by this story but, I can´t stop reading. I decided to get some friends and investigate the area. 23th of October, 1996 I told them about what happened 3 days ago. They just thought I went crazy and imagined things. But I could convince them to come with me to the forest. They will go tomorrow with me to the forest. On the way home, I saw that god damn silhouette again, but I decided to observe it. It was 6PM and it started to get dark. But I could see, that the silhouette had a shovel. It came to this rough area, and stopped. I hid myself behind an old tree. The silhouette started to dig. I wanted to take a look at it, but then I could see clearly that the silhouette was a man. The man had a dirty old grey overall, suddenly he stopped digging and looked into my eyes. I will never forget his face. I started to run, but he don´t chased me. 24th of October, 1996 I don't tell my friends about what happened yesterday. I've took a shovel with me and we got to that area. I just wanted to end this...to find out why this is happening to me. My friends was wondering why I started to dig here, but after about 8 minutes they understood me. I found the skeleton of a combat pilot with a dirty old overall, his name was Pvt. Metz. It was the skeleton of my grandfather. Category:Military Category:Ghosts